The Ginger Next Door
by Tomy687
Summary: A new ginger resident moves into Albert Square, right next to Bianca and the Jackson Family. As Bianca's new love intrest, James, begins to transform into the perfect man in her life, his days are numbered by the return of a very unwanted guest...
1. March 2010

**OOC: I hope you enjoy this Fanfic and this is my first EastEnders fic as well! Please review and tell me what you think of my OC! ^ ^**

**P.S. Rupert Grint is my representation for James!**

*** * * * ***

Another day in the Caff...Another day being lectured by Ian Beale about giving too much change or not doing the dishes properly.

Bianca wished she could get away from all of that...Bianca sighed and waited at the cash register in her white uniform and hat for serving customers.

In the Caff, so far were Janine Butcher _(stay clear!)_, Stacey Slater and Libby Fox and Darren Miller chatting and Bradley Branning in a business suit using his laptop.

Janine appeared to looking around and drinking her tea, while Stacey appeared to be resting her head on her hand with a very bored expression.

Then the doorbell chimed as the door opened, alerting the employees that another customer was either entering or leaving. In this case one was entering.

A man about 34, who was tall, had a regular build and big blue eyes and long 'poofy' ginger hair walked through the door.

A few heads took a glance but turned away in seconds. Though Janine stared at him with a flirty smirk.

James was wearing a pair of black trousers, a black shirt and a black jacket with a collection of various colourful badges on them.

The ginger haired man approached the till. "Hello, can I get a bag of chips to eat in, please?" James asked Bianca.

Bianca looked up to see the handsome man in front. "Yeah, sure." Bianca said. It was then she started to notice how handsome he looked, but for the now she had bigger things to think about.

Tony was on the loose. An anonymous person had bailed him out and he was free. Apparently he was living in Manchester but it still made her worry of when he might reappear.

Bianca told the other employee to make some chips for the customer. James could see the worry on Bianca's face.

"Something wrong?" He asked politely.

"Nah, just thinking. Thanks for asking anyway...I guess." Bianca said, shrugging her shoulders before handing him the rolled up bag of chips.

"Cheers." James said happily before smiling and walking off. James sat down and munched on the chips, a table away from Janine.

"You know who that is?" Bianca asked a co-worker.

"I think his name is James something. He's just moved in." The co-worker replied.

Bianca took this into account. Mabye she should talk to him?

She wasn't sure and soon James had finished his food and left before giving a small wave to Bianca. Janine smirked and followed him.

Bianca sighed and carried on with her work.


	2. April 1st to 3rd 2010

Bianca was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes barely open and hair in a bit of a mess. She sat drinking her coffee in her pink morning gown. It was 10 O'Clock in the morning on a Monday. Tiff, Liam and Whitney had already gone to school and Ricky had taken Morgan to the nursery and would be back later. Bianca in a bored fashion raised the cup of brown liquid to her lips and sipped and gulped a bit. Then she proceeded to an already partly eaten slice of toast that was on the plate, of dispersed crumbs.

After stretching her arms, she picked up the Walford Gazette and placed it in its rolled up form on the table for later. Bianca yawned and rubbed her eyes as she trudged upstairs to her bedroom and lay on the bed before yawning and resting.

*** * * * ***

James in his black attire walked into the Queen Vic and ordered a quick lemonade from Tracy. The bartender quickly served one and James took a seat.

Janine was also in the pub and smirked and then proceeded to sit in front of James on the empty seat. "No Alcohol?" Janine asked, before taking a sip of a wine she ordered for herself.

"A bit early isn't it?" James replied, before sipping from his lemonade and licking his lips. "I see you're new around here. What brings you to Walford?" The young woman asked curiously.

"A little private, if you don't mind." James quickly replied before drinking again.

"Where you from?" Janine asked, not even bothering to apologize.

"Cardiff in Wales." James answered, not offended by Janine earlier.

"So your Welsh, obviously?" Janine stated.

"Yup." James nodded and then drank.

"That sounds cool. Never met a Welsh boy I don't think." Janine said with a bit of a cheeky smile on her face. "Well you have now." James said returning the smile.

"James Morgan." The Welsh lad said before shaking her hand.

"Janine Butcher." The woman said also returning the handshake.

"Pleasure, Janine." James said then smiled.

"You too, Jamie." Janine said giving another cheeky smile. "Well since your new, maybe I could give you a tour sometime?" Janine said then winked and got up.

"Sounds cool." James smiled before waving Janine goodbye.

* * * * *

Bianca had a towel wrapped around her head and hair after washing herself and sorting her hair out. She also wore a white towel gown. Ricky was still working at Pat Cars...Well Darren Cars.

After making sure her ginger hair was all sorted now, she changed into a blue vest and a pair of navy jeans. Bianca took a drink of orange juice and sat down on the kitchen chair. But before she knew it, it was 2 O'clock and time to pick up Morgan from the nursery. She quickly left the house and ended up bumping into James as she turned a corner.

Unfortunately, James had an open-top bottle of Coke in his hand which splashed it's black fizzy substance onto Bianca's breasts and top. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" James said apologizing.

"You better be as well mate, now do you mind I'm in a rush!?" Bianca howled before pushing him out of the way and jogging to the nursery.

But unknowingly, Bianca had dropped her keys, which James picked up. James called for Bianca but she couldn't hear him...

* * * * *

When Bianca returned pushing Morgan in the pram and push chair, she was confused to see Tiff and Liam sitting on the doorsteps. "What are you two angels doing on the steps?" Bianca asked curiously.

"The doors locked!" Liam said. "We can't get in." Tiff added. Bianca smiled and reached for the pocket which usually as her keys in. But oh horror and panic, the keys were nowhere to be found.

She fussed and panicked trying to find the keys and looked to Morgan to see if he was biting them, but he was curiously looking at his half-siblings.

Then a pat on the shoulder came to Bianca and she turned around. "You dropped these earlier." James smiled, holding up the keys and giving them to Bianca.

"Oh cheers for that." Bianca said quietly. "No prob. I'm James and you are?" James introduced.

"Bianca. Call me Bi if ya want." Bianca smiled.

"Anyway, I gotta go, so maybe I'll see you sometime at the Caff!" James said before going.

"Sure thing!" She said, before waving.

Tiff and Liam whispered and giggled as they talked. Bianca smiled and unlocked the door.

"C'mon you three!" Bianca said opening the door for them all to come in which they did. Bianca smiled, looked back and entered 31 Albert Square and shut the door.


	3. April 4th to 5th 2010

The ginger lad walked down Walford and approached Beale's Caff. He stepped inside and approached the till and looked for Bianca.

Then Bianca appeared. "Oh, hey again!" She said with a smile. "Hey there!" James replied.

"I can't really eat right now, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at R&R, tomorrow night." James invited.

Bianca blushed. "That sounds...uh...wonderful!" Bianca said with a smile after stammering.

"Brill! I'll see ya then!" James said happily before waving and exchanging goobyes.

* * * * *

Bianca had her hair as average but used a form of shampoo to make it sparkle with ginger. She also wore two butterfly clips to tie it in. She walked through R&R on the Friday night and spotted James.

James waved and smiled to Bianca. "You ok Bi? You seem nervous." James joked.

"Nah, I'm not nervous." Bianca said sitting in front and picking up her glass of vodka and James drinking his.

"So why did you come to Walford?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Me man just died and my sister has gone to Italy to live." James stated honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bianca said sympathetically.

"It's ok you couldn't have 'elped it." James said. "Let's not spoil the night and let's finish our drinks, eh?" He smiled gesturing his glass up for a cheers.

Bianca toasted him and they both said cheers.

About two hours of drinking and chatting, the two walked home laughing.

"Your so funny!" James said a little drunk.

"So are you!" Bianca said returning the same level of drunkenness.

Then the alcohol's magic appeared to disappear...

They stopped outside of each other's houses. "Well this is where I head off." Both said at the same time.

"No way!" They both said again at the same time.

"31 Albert Square!" Bianca said. "32!" James replied even more happily.

They both laughed drunkenly and then there was a long bashfull silence.

Then James kissed Bianca. She protested at first but then closed her eyes and allowed it until he let go.

"Wow...It is my Birthday, y'know." James blushed.

Bianca blushed too but slapped him lightly across the face.

"Don't get smart with me sunshine!" Bianca roared before pushing him and storming off and shutting the door.

James sighed with a smile and a blushed and went into his house.

Bianca secretly blushed, smiled and sighed behind her door where James couldn't see or here him...

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship...


	4. May 2010

Quite a few days (roughly a month) had passed since Bianca and James' first date. Since then they had gone on one or two 'successful' dates.

Though Janine was becoming more flirtier and it was only a matter of time before the next awkward advance on James.

Another issue that Bianca was thinking about was how James would react to her having kids, due to the fact that Bianca was too nervous to tell him that she had children of her own.

4 in fact!

*** * * * ***

Bianca was wearing two large golden earings and had her hair in a ponytail again. She had a pink waterproof on and some blue 90's jeans on. Bi also had a pair of white sneakers.

She walked down the street in the afternoon, with her hands in her pockets.

Walford was busy today. Very busy! Every stall here was full of workers (even Stacey's!) and a lot of people were buying stuff.

Then she saw James exiting R&R.

"Hey James!" Bianca waved, running towards him.

"Hey Bi! What's up?" James asked curiously.

"Why were ya in there for?" Bianca asked.

"Just spoke to Miss. Mitchell and I got a job as a Bartender." James said with a smile.

"I know how to start a party, trust me." James winked.

Bianca blushed lightly then returned to the topic she was talking about.

"Um, is there somewhere private we can talk?" Bi asked.

James nodded and they went to the back-entrance of R&R. The nightclub was closed for now and luckily Ronnie wasn't around for now.

The ginger couple sat down. "What did ya wanna say Bi?" James asked.

"Well...What do you think about kids?" Bianca asked after a moment of pausing.

Then followed another moment as James paused too.

"Well...I don't mind kids, who does?" James said before shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, dunno. Well...do you have experience with kids? Like, looking after them, I mean." Bianca asked nervously, rubbing her arm.

James though for a second or two then replied. "What age you thinking about?".

"4 and a half to about 17 or so." Bianca said.

James had a long think then sighed. "I've never really interacted with kids...unlike you." James said looking at Bianca directly.

"Wha? I dunno what your talking about." Bianca said surprised at first then pretended.

"Oh c'mon Bi, don't lie, you practically gave it away!" James said turning away.

"Ok, I have...four kids." Bianca tried to spit out.

James was wide-eyed and shocked. He rubbed the back of his next then faced Bianca.

"I aren't gonna dump ya, but I'll give it a go, ok?" James tried to say and calm her down.

Bianca smiled and hugged James. "Oh cheers James!" She said happy for once.

James blushed and patted her on the back. "No prob."

*** * * * ***

Ricky leaned against the kitchen wall watching Bianca, who was making sure the kids looked clean and tidy for James's arrival.

Whitney was upstairs, bored and not caring any more. The only thing was on her mind was finding Tony again...

Bianca yelled for Whit but there was no answer.

She really didn't have time to mess with her.

Ricky was worried, remembering the last time Bianca brought a man in the house.

Tiffany and Liam were curious about what James would be like, although Morgan didn't really seem to know what was going on.

Bianca tried to present herself and look fashionable for when James arrived.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I want you three to be on your best behaviour!" Bianca said in a motherly tone to the three. Although Morgan probably wouldn't understand her.

Bianca took a deep breath and Ricky rolled his eyes in secret.

Bianca opened the door to see James leaning against the wall. He smiled happily with wide-eyes to see his girlfriend.

Bianca reacted by hugging him after dragging him inside. "Hiya James!" Bianca said with her accent.

"Um... hello Bi." James said blushing and surprised.

Ricky looked jealous and turned away.

Tiffany giggled.

Then Bianca let go. "This is Tiff, Liam and Morgan." Bianca introduced.

Tiffany waved and giggled, while Liam gave a small smile and Morgan looked surprised at his surroundings.

James gave a smile and gave a small embarrassing wave and smiled to Tiffany.

"This is Ricky." Bianca introduced, with a smile.

Ricky said a simple "Hi", and ignored James' friendly handshake.

Bianca punched Ricky lightly in the arm for that and Ricky reluctantly accepted it and then tried to get away as quick as he could.

The two proceeded upstairs, while Tiff, Liam and Morgan went into the garden.

James and Bianca went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Um Bianca...If I may ask, why are you making such a fuss over me?" James asked, trying to be as gentle as he could.

"I dunno...I just though you wouldn't like me anymore...Aw, I'm embarrassed now!" Bianca confessed feeling like she was going to cry.

James gently 'sshed' her and laid her back. "Hey it's ok..." James whispered.

Bianca smiled and closed her eyes and James leant back too.

About an hour later, the two were curled up on the bed, naked having just proceeded to go further and had just finished.

Tom kissed her on the cheek.

"There's no going back now..." Bianca said softly.

"I know..." James whispered back.

"I'll talk to you soon..." James added before kissing her and getting dressed.

Bianca giggled and got comfy in the bed.

"Bye..." He added before smiling and going and sneaking out of the house unnoticed.

As he was walking out, Janine approached him with a smirk.

"Hey James." She said, walking with him.

"Oh, hello Janine." James replied not really acknowledging her.

"Why were you at Ricky's?" She asked curiously.

"Um, me and Ricky were having a laugh and a drink. I really got to go!" James said as he quickened his pace and disappeared round the corner.

But Janine knew he was lying...She noticed his zip-fly was undone. Bianca and James! That cow! Janine founds this very hard to find real.

Janine sulked and stormed off, down a different corner.


	5. June 2010

Bianca was feeling sick and was lying lazily on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket. A box of tissues and used, slimy, scattered ones were also about.

Bi had the flu and sniffled and blew her nose. Whit was 'supposedly' at school, as were the others.

Pat was also out, while Ricky would be popping in and out to check on Bianca.

She had told Ricky to tell James that she wouldn't be able to see him, but of course Ricky didn't even want to be near James, out of jealousy.

James, unaware of Bianca's condition, entered the house and looked around. He entered the lounge to see a worryingly pale Bianca.

"Bi! What's the matter?" James asked.

"Flu..." She could barely reply.

"Anything you need?" James asked again.

"Um, how about some chicken soup love?" Bianca requested with a headache.

James nodded and went to the kitchen and prepared some hot chicken soup and put it in the microwave. The ginger-haired man got a glass of cold water and two pills with it. Then he returned.

Bianca smiled weakly and drank the glass of water gulped it and the pills down too.

She weakly accepted the hot soup. "Thanks love..." Bianca managed to say having such a headache.

James checked how hot she was. Bianca was boiling but decided to tell her later.

The ill red-head took spoonful after spoonful of the soup and with each gulp she felt better.

Soon she finished.

"I think I'll take a rest..." Bianca said before closing her eyes and snuggling into the blanket.

James smiled, ruffled her hair and wandered about the house.

He was bored.

James didn't want to make too much noise either. Then the red-head proceeded upstairs.

He wandered about, exploring the corridors until he reached Bianca's bedroom. He spotted a hidden photo under the bed, that was cracked.

James picked it up and cleaned the dust from it.

The picture showed a heavily pregnant Bianca, with a younger Tiffany and Liam. A man also had his arm around Bianca's shoulder...It was Tony.

Of course James was unaware of Tony's dark secret, his past or even his name.

Then James got a jump by the arrival of Ricky.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Ricky demanded in a hush tone, as to not wake Bianca.

"Bianca's asleep and I was curious." James simply stated.

"Curiosity killed the cat, y'know." Ricky said raising an eyebrow.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything wrong." James said showing his hands with a smirk.

"I never said you were."

"No, but you sure as hell implied it."

Ricky folded his arms at the last comment. Blast, outsmarted again.

"Why are you interested in Bianca?" Ricky asked.

"She was interested in me and I returned the interest." James admitted.

Ricky just scoffed and looked away.

"Is that jealousy I can smell?" James taunted.

"Jealous!?" Ricky said surprised and frustrated.

"You obviously took a disliking to me from the start, as soon as you found out I was Bianca's boyfriend." James said.

"You're wrong." Ricky spat.

"I'm right." James replied.

Ricky resisted the urge to punch him right then and there.

"Anyway, don't worry Ricky, I'm sure someone will find a use for you, one day." James taunted before tapping Ricky on the shoulder and going back downstairs with the photo of Tony and Co. Concealed in his large pocket.

Ricky in frustration kicked the closet, while James secretly smirked at hearing the thump.

James sat down beside, a now more-awake and recovering Bianca. "Thanks James, that really helped." Bi said gratefully.

"No prob, Bi." James said, seeing that she was getting better.

Bi asked James to close the door and he did.

"Um, I know you might not like this question but...why do you get nervous around kids?" Bi asked, trying to say it without offending James.

James sighed and wondered how to tell her.

"I used to be a teacher and teach English and Drama." James said nervously.

"One day...a group of four kids about 16, came into my office and started insulting me. Then they pushed me around physically and it just happened...I punched one of them..." James sighed.

"I was fired, suspended and almost received a criminal record..." James struggled to say.

Bianca listened with sympathy and rubbed his arm. "Aw...I'm sorry love." Bi tried to be comforting.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." James stated obvious.

James smiled and got an idea. He flipped a switch on the CD Player and it began to play possibly his favourite song...

'Sugar, Sugar' by The Archies...

Soon James began to sing along in front of Bianca and encouraged her to do the same.

After reluctance, she shrugged her shoulders and sang along, dancing even and laughing too!

Both blissfully unaware that they were being watched outside...

A man about 22, with a skinhead and a black leather jacket was on the phone, watching the two through the window.

"Yeah...There still here and she appears to have a bit of company..." The thug said in his Manchester accent and gave a smirk.

"It's ready." He said finally before hanging up, smirking and leaving...

***Eastenders Drumroll***


	6. July 2010

A figure in a black leather coat, holding a parcel with his black leather gloves, was sitting in the back of a taxi.

The man was wearing a hoodie and handed the man his money and got out of the taxi (which soon sped out), right in front of 31 and 32 Albert Square.

Both of the houses were detached.

The figure approached 32 Albert Square; James' house.

He slipped the large ticking parcel through the mail box and power-walked away.

In the neighboring house, Ricky, Bianca, the kids and Pat were all sleeping.

James was lying on his bed, covers dispersed on the ground and his room in a state.

While the radio played the song, 'Wild Thing' by The Troggs, The sleepishly James gulped down the last of the Jack Daniel's from the bottle.

James had been drinking heavily last night out of an urge.

The ginger was still quite drunk but having a sleep had allowed him to sharpen his senses more.

The parcel's ticking grew louder...

James went to investigate and saw the parcel on the doorstep.

Instinctively when he heard the ticking, he leaped back into the bedroom.

Then the parcel disappeared in a flash of light. A massive fireball surged through downstairs and half-way up.

The blaze also blasted through the doors and windows and the fire scorched 31 Albert Square's wall.

The force of the explosion severely effected James' house, displacing the roof and destroying all the doors and windows and even causing vital components of the house' structure to fall off.

When the force reached Bianca's house it was like an earthquake.

All glass broke and the TV and other ornaments fell to the ground with a crash and a boom.

Smoke and fire poured out of James' house.

James was injured and covered in ashes as he choked on the smoke and struggled to get up.

The Welsh lad just about managed to push himself up with difficulty.

He could see the front section of the second floor of the house had been blown open by the waves of the explosion.

James drunkenly stood up in pain. He walked over to the open wall and looked down to see how high up it was and who was below.

Several civilians including Stacey, Mo, Jean, Phil Mitchell and Peggy were there.

Horrified, Bianca was looking up speechless while Pat was accompanying her with a worried expression.

James didn't know what to do and the fall could kill him if he landed incorrectly...then again, staying in here could do the same.

James took a deep breath took several large steps back before taking a runner and leaping out of the house.

People screamed and scattered in horror at this.

James landed on his back on a bonnet of a car. James was instantly knocked out and the glass smashed as the roof became severely dented.

* * * * *

The red head woke up on a hospital bed with a few tubes in him. He was wearing some dotted hospital clothes.

Bianca was angrily staring at him.

"Hey Bi..." James said weakly with his eyes shut.

"You were drunk." She simply said.

"What you mean?" James questioned in suprise.

"The doctors found alcohol in your blood and your breath reaks!" Bianca scolded.

"Are you blaming me for the explosion!?" James said in horror.

"Yeah! You musta left the cooker on or somethin'." Bianca said furiously.

"I didn't!" James pleaded.

"You think I want some drunken nutter round my kids!? It's over when you've quit drinking!!" Bianca yelled before storming off.

James sighed and rubbed his head in frustration.

As soon as Bianca had left the room, a man in purple shirt and jeans marched over to James, fury in his eyes. The man quickly pulled the curtains over James so none of the doctor's could hear.

"Hey what are you-" James began but was cut off by his hand clasping over him.

"Shut it alright, you're in no condition to fight." The man demanded with his Manchester accent.

The man was roughly his own age.

James tried to fight back but it was no use.

"I'm Tony King. Let's get things straight. You don't talk to Bianca, you won't ask her who I am and under no circumstances are you gonna talk to Whitney." Tony threatened getting head to head with him.

"If you do, me and my mates will find ya and next time, when you wake up, it won't be as a comfortable place as this. Understand?"

James didn't answer.

"I said do you UNDERSTAND!?" Tony demanded twisting his arm painfully.

James yelped a yes and would clobber him if he wasn't on life support for the moment.

"Don't think of talking to the police either. I want a fee to if you see Bianca. 200 Quid every time I spot ya." Tony added before releasing James.

"You sicko!" James spat.

"See ya around." Tony said before walking casually away.

James looked intimidated and wondered what to do...


	7. August 2010

James had finally gotten out but was forced to use crutches and had several minor burns to his body and a black eye.

All of this from the fire.

James hoped that neither Tony or his associates were watching.

The red-head banged on the door with one of his crutches.

Bianca angrily came out with a face as sharp as nails.

"Hey Bi..." James sighed.

"You're lucky you're in 'dose crutches or I'd swing across the 'ed!" Bianca shouted in anger.

"I wasn't drunk! And I didn't leave my cooker on either!" James shouted back.

"Yeah and I'm the bleeding Queen!" Bianca retaliated mocking him.

There was pause. James handed Bianca back the photo of her heavily pregnant with a slightly younger Tony and Liam.

"I found this on the floor of your bedroom. I'm sorry I took it, I just wanted to know who he was." James said nervously, expecting a slap.

Ricky was secretly listening.

Bianca resisted the urge to slap him for being so nosy.

Then she sighed and the pause returned.

"He's my ex. Tony King. He's been to prison and been released twice. That's all you need to know. Goodbye, you weasel." Bianca explained and then said coldly.

James was just about to speak but she quickly slammed the door.

He sighed and went down the steps and walked down the streets.

When he reached the opening of a dark alley, two thugs quickly snatched him and dragged him into the deepest and most isolated part of the alleyway and they began punching and kicking him.

James swung his one of his crutches which smashed into one of their noses and then again, but in another person's teeth.

James attempted to flee the two heavies but Tony appeared and threw him into some bins.

Then they beat him again.

Tony grabbed his wallet and stole some pound notes until the sum reached £400.

"You asked her who I was and talked to her, I'm taking double what you owe, mate." Tony smirked and spat in his Manchester voice.

"Oi! Leave him alone!" A female voice barked.

James hoped it was Bianca but it wasn't...It was Janine.

"What if I don't?" Tony said, getting aggressive towards Janine.

Janine replied with a slap.

Tony threw her down and James shouted for him to stop.

James quickly gave him another 200 quid, reaching £600 to Tony's total.

"Sure thing...Remember Jamez." Tony said, referring to him with a chavy nickname, before leaving with the two injured heavies.

Janine bent down to James. "You ok?" She asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Um, no." James replied in pain.

"You can come over to my flat if you like and get clean." Janine smirked but was still comforting. James took Janine's hand and they proceeded to the flat.

* * * * *

James came out one of Janine's silk robes, drying his hair with a white fluffy towel.

James sat down next to Janine who was also in a silk robe.

"I owe you, Janine." James said smiling.

"So pay me back..." Janine smirked.

"Those heavies took all my money."

"Not like that." Janine said before bending in and quickly kissing him.

James was surprised at first and thought about protesting but instead returned the kiss.

Janine let go and walked over to the bedroom door. "I think you owe me a little more, don't you?" Janine said flirting before moving to the bedroom.

James though about it, then smirked and followed Janine into the bedroom and closed the door..

There was no going back now...Janine and James had formed a relationship and started an affair...


	8. September 2010

Following Bianca and James' apparent break up, Janine and James have been a relationship and Janine invited him to stay at her flat until his house is repaired.

The summers over and now it's autumn.

Breakfeast: That's what was on James' mind.

He was sitting in his black PJ's eating some bacon and toast and reading the Walford Gazzete.

Janine was in a lavender silk gown and stretched her arms as she entered the kitchen and drank some coffee.

"Don't you have to go to work or something?" Janine asked, rubbing her eyes with her nimble fingers and sitting in front James at the kitchen table.

"I work nightshift at R&R." James said.

"R&R! For Ronnie 'flaming' Mitchell and Jack 'sodding' Branning!?" Janine spat furiously.

"Um...yeah." James said surprised.

Janine folded her arms and scoffed angrily. James was confused and didn't understand why she hated the two.

"Why do you hate them?" James asked curiously.

"Um, they fired me?" Janine said embarrassingly.

"C'mon Janine! There has to be more than that!" James said.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Janine replied, looking away.

"Why not?"

"I just don't!!" Janine began to raise her voice.

"Talk about what!?" James pushed her.

"I killed her daughter, alright!" Janine screamed and then began to release tears.

James was shocked and dropped his food on the floor. "Oh my god...You...killed someone?" James stammered speechless.

"It was an accident please! I was driving too fast!" Janine tried to make him understand.

Janine began to break down and her mascara smudged around her eyes.

James slowly approached her and embraced her.

"It's ok, I don't blame you." James whispered and then sighed.

An hour later and Janine had been coming to terms with James about what had occurred on April 2nd 2009.

"I still see her lying on the road...lifeless..." Janine murmured.

"Mabye...You should get some therapy." James suggested.

"Therapy!? Are you bonkers!?" Janine screamed.

"Fine! Don't get help then!" James shouted before storming off and slamming the door.

When James had left, Janine quietly broke down.

James as he was walking spotted a teenage girl taking a little redheaded girl and a preteen boy to school. James instantly recognised the three as Bianca's children.

James ran up to the teenage girl about 17. "Hello, uh...Whit is it?" James asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah..." Whitney said not amused. Tiffany and Liam just looked up not sure what to say.

"Is Bianca in?" James asked her.

"She doesn't wanna see ya! Or be near tha little ones!" Whitney barked. "C'mon kids!" Whitney said quickly whisking the two off.

James sighed. He thought of knocking at Bianca's house but though against it. Then a hand held his arm tightly. It was Tony.

"I shoulda killed ya right now for talking to Whit but I'm here to say I'm gone. I'm not coming back for a long while...So that's the end...Stay with Janine and watch your step..." Tony warned and before James could say anything...Tony disappeared into the alleyway.

James was surprised and sighed and also disappeared down a separate alleyway.


End file.
